Life of a Servant
by bucktooth22
Summary: Arthur's servant Merlin deals with daily life problems while trying to figure out his relationship with Arthur. Merthur, Current World AU, Rating for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

"I thought that slavery was dead." A girl with big glasses and a beanie said with a sharp tone.

"Servitude and slavery are different. I owe him a life debt." The man said with a polite nod as he picked up the two coffees and began to walk away. She snorted dismissively before berating the barista about free trade coffee. He offered the girl behind the counter an apologetic glance before taking his leave.

"Merlin!" A sleek Porsche with dark tinted glass rolled the window down to reveal a man about Merlin's age with blond hair and a severely impatient expression.

"I'll be right there." Merlin said going to the passenger side. The girl who'd been inside brushed past him, knocking him into the car and causing him to spill his drinks all over himself.

"Of course." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Go get another." Arthur ordered.

"But we'll be late." Merlin protested.

"We'll be late anyway going home to get you a change of clothes. Get me coffee now." Arthur growled. Merlin sighed and shuffled back inside. To his surprise the barista had seen the whole thing and offered to remake his drink for free. He tipped a twenty dollar bill and returned to the car with a smile and thinking maybe things weren't all bad. Arthur had put a towel down on his seat so he didn't stain the upholstery. Considerate. Arthur put the top down and the two raced to their home where Merlin rushed to change. Arthur waited outside the bathroom door with his arms as crossed as his mood.

"Should I rinse off?" Merlin asked as he undressed.

"Do you smell?" Arthur asked.

"I don't think so, but I'm all sticky." Merlin replied.

"That's what you get for ordering a drink with so much sugar." Arthur huffed. "Why must I always wait on you Merlin? Isn't it meant to be the other way around"

"In theory Sir." Merlin chuckled. "Arthur…"

"You forgot to bring clothes in with you." Arthur rolled his eyes and went to the bureau and pulled out a white button up and black slacks before handing them through the door.

"Can I also have underwear?" Merlin asked in a small voice.

"You may not." Arthur turned his nose up. Merlin whined but emerged a moment later with a deep blush. "Can we go now?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Sorry to make you wait." Merlin sighed and followed Arthur to the car. They arrived well into class, and made a stealthy entrance, taking their usual seats near the back. Arthur put a hand on Merlin's leg and Merlin smiled. It was a reassuring gesture. Or it was reassuring until someone behind them whispered something offensive.

"Ignore it." Merlin said softly.

"Nothin to say faaaags?" The word came again. Arthur turned around with a frown set deep in his face. "Whatcha gonna do?" Arthur located the offender, locked eyes with him, and smiled.

"I thought it was going to be worth my time." He turned back around and slipped his hand into Merlin's.

"That's right. Scared little fag." The guy said again, louder this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur and Merlin arrived back to their apartment after a long day.

"Sometimes I wonder." Arthur said looking at Merlin.

"Wonder what sir?" Merlin asked as he pulled out some of his own clothes to change into.

"What it would be like to be with you." Arthur let his eyes linger as Merlin began changing.

"I'm just a servant sir." Merlin looked over his shoulder and saw Arthur staring off as if in another world.

"But you don't have to be." Arthur looked at him only to find he'd stopped changing and was standing with jeans halfway up his legs.

"Would you like to be with me sir?" Merlin asked in a soft voice.

"Get changed. I'll be outside." Arthur left. Merlin stared at the clothes he'd discarded.

A bit later Merlin came down the stairs in jeans and one of Arthur's jerseys

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked.

"The library." Arthur led him to the car and put the top down.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin got some studying done but the only thing Arthur studied was Merlin.

"Why are we here?" Merlin looked up from a large text.

"I thought this would be a nice date." Arthur smirked.

"Date?" Merlin looked confused.

"Here's the fags!" A familiar voice laughed loudly.

"I don't smoke." Arthur looked miffed.

"Lookatem!" A finger pointing and mocking laughter.

"If you don't lower your finger I will remove it from you." Arthur growled as he stood slowly, eyes finding the man.

"Sure." He laughed wiggling it a moment more before dropping it. "You two just keep your aids off the furniture." He tossed the bible at Merlin but Arthur caught it and shoved it into the guy's chest.

"Take your things and go." Arthur snarled. The guy chuckled and departed.

"You shouldn't do things like that." Merlin chide.

"Protect you? Next time I'll keep that in mind." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I can take it." Merlin said softly.

"But what if I can't take you just taking it." Arthur looked angry and stood to leave but Merlin caught his hand.

"You worry about me and my well-being sir, but hold your own in little regard." He held up Arthur's hand and found a red mark on the palm where the book spine had hit. "I appreciate it to the extent that it causes you no harm, but if there is pain to be had, I will take it." Merlin kissed Arthur's injured palm and closed it into a fist before dropping it. He returned to his seat and resumed studying.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked.

"Out with a friend." Merlin smiled.

"Which friend?" Arthur frowned, clearly displeased he was not invited.

"You don't know him." Merlin waved as he left.

"If I knew you'd be out doing things without me I would've not said that about your servitude." Arthur said bitterly. It wasn't true but he was still mad.

When Merlin came back he had a big stupid smile on his face.

"Welcome back, how was your date?" Arthur asked in a droll tone.

"Date?" Merlin asked.

"You're walking with a limp so I assume it went well." Arthur said with a frown.

"Limp? There was a rock in my shoe, I guess it still hurts." Merlin said absentmindedly, still with a smile. He began changing into pajamas.

"You know you have to be careful around people who don't know-"

"I know." Merlin waved Arthur's concern off.

"Don't dismiss me out of hand. You're still _my_ servant." Arthur growled, eyes flicking to Merlin with anger in them.

"You've never spoken to me like that...sir. Is there something wrong?" Merlin looked like he didn't need the reminder and that it hurt that Arthur felt it was warranted.

"If I asked you on a date would you say yes because you like me or because you owe me?" Arthur asked. "Nevermind. I'm going to bed." Arthur huffed before Merlin could answer. He pulled his blanket over his shoulders and turned his back on Merlin who looked betrayed. A weight landed on the end of Arthur's bed and he looked to see Merlin. "I'm going to bed." Arthur repeated.

"I would like to talk first sir." Merlin said firmly.

"Not now Merlin-"

"You've had your turn to be mad, but now it's mine." Merlin looked angry. He was shaking and his hands clasped in his lap were turning white from being clenched so tightly. "You have never treated me so disrespectfully before, you've treated me like a servant, yes, but never as someone below you. You've granted me more freedom, which I used as personal time, but you got angry that my personal time didn't include you." Merlin said. "You've let your jealousy turn you ugly Arthur." Merlin looked at him with a sorrow filled frown.

"Merlin-"

"I was seeing the man who insulted us, I asked him not to be so disrespectful, he kicked me in the leg, but in the end agreed to not bother us again." Merlin said.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked sitting up abruptly and looking at Merlin's leg.

"Just bruised." Merlin looked away from Arthur.

"You should'nt've done that Merlin." Arthur frowned.

"I knew you'd say that so I didn't include you. But if you were going to be so rude about it anyway, I suppose I could've." Merlin huffed.

"Did you use magic?" Arthur asked. Merlin didn't answer. "Merlin, did you use magic?" Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and squeezed it.

"Not noticeably." Merlin said softly.

"This is what got you in trouble last time. You should've told me this was your plan so I could call you an idiot and we would be done with the whole matter." Arthur huffed. Merlin still wasn't looking at Arthur. "Why are you so cruel to me Merlin?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked startled, turning to face Arthur with fear in his eyes. "Making me worry about you so much." Arthur yanked Merlin into a hug.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you...master." Merlin said softly. He noticed a change in Arthur's body. He stiffened but did not recoil.

"I thought you didn't-"

"I never said I didn't want to be with you Arthur." Merlin sat back and rubbed his leg absentmindedly. "I just didn't want to be second fiddle." He shrugged.

"You aren't." Arthur's brow furrowed, he seemed to have difficulty finding words to express what he wanted to say.

"I didn't want you to free me from my bond just because we're having sex, and I didn't want you to think I was just going to have sex with you to get out of my debt. I didn't want to be an afterthought either, after you see a cute girl and just want to get your rocks off." Merlin wasn't looking at Arthur, he was looking at the opposing wall, his words weren't solid, and his shoulders hunched. Arthur sighed and sat up, putting a hand on Merlin's back. He moved slowly up to his shoulders, easing the tension he held between his shoulder blades. His hand moved to Merlin's chin, turning it to him.

"I wouldn't've offered if I thought you were just using me. I trust you, if you want to be free all you have to do is ask. Whether we are together or not. And while I do want to get my rocks off, it's not something I'll do with just anyone. You know how picky I am." They both laughed. "Let's worry about this in the morning."

"Alright." Merlin nodded and allowed Arthur to pull him into his bed and under the blanket.

"You know I love you, right Merlin?"

"Yes, I love you too."

"Will you date me now?"

"Only if _you_ get _me_ coffee." Merlin smirked. Arthur pulled Merlin against his body and kissed his neck.

"Anything you want."


End file.
